Circumstances
by Kit masters ke
Summary: IT's a yoshikawa story.
1. Hard day

**Circumstances**

Yoshikawa Noboru, A 16 years old high school student was walking from school looking very tired and wear down.

"Man school is tough, and worst yet I'm going to be transferred to another school in a week."

"My parents are probably going to transfer me back to Holy Forest Academy, I sure do miss that school."

Yoshikawa wasn't please that he was expelled. He knew it wasn't his fault that he had gotten into a brawl at his current school. He was just merely defending himself. The guy who incited the fight was doing it to show off to his friends by beating up Yoshikawa.

'I didn't mean to punch the teacher, he just got in my way at the wrong time. It was an accident so why don't they understand that?' He wondered. "I know it looks bad, but he will heal!! He only got a black eye damn it, I got beaten up worst then that!!" Yoshikawa yelled in frustration.

While walking home Yoshikawa wondered how much he had changed since junior high. He remembered the times he had tried to commit suicide because of the bullying he got from a certain group of girls, but only to be saved by his friend Mr. Onizuka.

Flash Back year 3 of secondary school, late night.

Yoshikawa was standing on a ledge on top of the school's rooftop readying to jump. Behind the fence he could hear someone screaming. Glancing back, he saw one of the teachers that he met earlier, It was Mr. Onizuka.

"Ahhhhh!!! It a ghost!!! It a ghost!!!!!! Don't let it kill me!!!"

"Teacher?"

"Yoshikawa!! Is that you? What are you doing there?"

"Don't come any closer I can't stand it any more."

"Are you insane!? You know jumping to your death won't be a pretty sight, your guts and brains will splatter every where!!"

"Brains?"

Several seconds later Onizuka managed to convince Yoshikawa from jumping. After climbing over the fence to Yoshikawa, Onizuka accidentally pushed Yoshikawa over when he had tried to grab Yoshikawa to safe grounds. They both fell toward the vice principle's parked Cresta underneath effectively destroying it when they landed. Onizuka rolled Yoshikawa on top of him in mid air moments before impacting with the car in effect saving Yoshikawa from sustaining any injuries.

Later that night Yoshikawa and Onizuka had a long discussion back in Onizuka's penthouse. Onizuka told him that if he gets in a fight he should fight back and beat them up. Onizuka then proceeded to question Yoshikawa on the person that was responsible for beating him up, Yoshikawa didn't answered who but only said that he was beaten up by girls. After their late night conversation Onizuka took Yoshikawa back home.

End Flash back

'Oh well, I have changed a lot, I'm not that passive anymore even though I tend to keep to myself,' he thought.

He laughed at the times he used to be weak, he remembered being bullied and stripped down by a group girls. Even though they were pretty and innocent looking they weren't so innocent with him. Yoshikawa never stood up for himself so they beat him, stripped him down, and played with him. He was their toy, their fun , and their entertainment. In a way it sounded kind of erotic, but it was hell for him.

Later that day...

Yoshikawa decided that he needed a little time to cool off so he headed to the arcade. After 30 minutes of walking , Yoshikawa finally arrived at the arcade. It was getting dark outside and he knew he would have to be home by late night or his parent would scold him. He knew they were going to lecture him on his behaviors at school.

Just as he was about to enter through the door he noticed a group of boys surrounding a girl near an alley. Yoshikawa thought to himself, 'it really isn't any of my business, yea I'm a jerk for thinking that, but who cares.....well.. maybe..... ' Yoshikawa then decided that the best thing to do was to ignore it for now and survey the situation even though he wanted badly to play some video games.

"Hey cutie you want to be in a video?"

"Yea you want to be with some real men?"

"what your name hmm?"

"Let's me go you perverted assholes I don't want to be in your home videos!!!" The girl screamed at the three boys who was advancing toward her. One boy had a brass knuckle on and the others was holding duck tapes..

"Hey man let's have fun with her," said one. "But we could get in deep shit if she tells on us" , said the youngest looking of the group. "We'll just make her shut her mouth, besides this bitch insulted us by calling us assholes, so we're teaching her a lesson." the leader of the group laughed as he continued to taunt the girl.

Unbeknown to the boys someone was watching them.

"Damn what I'm going to do? Call the police? Nah, they could just deny the accusation without any real proof. I guess I have to do something," Yoshikawa spoke silently to himself. "If only I can use something against that guy with the brass knuckle." He then began to dig through the dumper that he was hiding behind.

"Perfect this rusty pipe is just perfect....hehe," with a pipe in hand Yoshikawa sneaked in for the attack expertly mimicking Solid Snake in one of his games "Metal Gear Solid".

"You stupid assholes why don't you get a girlfriend or something and just leave me alone!!!!!!" The girl try to escape, but was held back by the leader of the group.

"But we want you.....babe. You're just asking for it walking around by yourself at night, you just waiting to get pick up." The leader kept on taunting the girl to get her to loosen up.

"I'm not that type of girl you perverts!!!" The girl screamed , but it had no effect on the punks. The girl went silent as she saw a mysterious figure lurking in the shadow.

'Maybe that person whoever it is will help me,' the girl thought.

Yoshikawa was against the wall. In the dark, he slowly walked against the wall to blend in the dark alley. His mind set was on stealth and he was being stealthy as mush as he could possible by staying in the shadows. While walking against the wall he held up his rusty metal pipe in the same fashion as snake would as if it was a real socom.

'Wait a minute this is stupid, what the heck I'm doing!? I'm not Snake!! Damn I need a real weapon, but all I got is stupid pipe. Get a hold of youself this isn't a game, shit I better attack now!'

Yoshikawa having made up his mind on his course of action scolded himself for thinking about games at a time like this and prepared himself for battle.

"Hey what the matter? Give up? Want to play with us now?" asked the punks.

The girl stayed silent as tears flowed down her face. She couldn't keep up her tough façade anymore, so she had to accept the fact that she was in deeper then she could handle.

"You assholes let the girl go!!!"

"What the f...?" Before the leader with the brass knuckle could finish what he said, he was knock unconscious.

The rusty pipe snapped into two as Yoshikawa clobbered the leader in the head. "Heheh that was easy."

"Look out !!!!" The girl screamed

"huh? ... Say what?"

"...owww, " As Yoshikawa turned around he got kicked in the gut by the youngest of the group. He held his stomach in pain from the devastating kick, by doing so he gave himself valuable seconds to recover.

The kick had forced Yoshikawa to loosen his grip on the remaining half of the pipe. As a result the pipe flew out of his hand when he was kicked, it landed somewhere he couldn't see.

"You fool you're going to pay for hitting Shin !!" Both boys surrounded Yoshikawa and threw punches at him. Yoshikawa evaded most of the punches and countered one of the boys punches with a uppercut to the jaw. The uppercut sent the youngest of the group sailing across the hard concrete knocking the boy out as he impacted against the ground. Now it's one on one. Both were eyeing each other, surveying the possible attacks, and trying to predict each other actions.

The girl watched the fight in amazement as the stranger which some how took on the three aggressors single handedly. "He seemed so familiar, like someone I used to know," she spoke softy as her mind was in a state of panic and confusion as to what she should do. "Should I make a run for it? Or should I stay? I should really go."

Not seeing the girl in sight, Yoshikawa presumed that the girl had ran to safety. Yoshikawa then decided to focus more on ending the fight by doing a punch combo to the guy's abdomen and face. To Yoshikawa's surprise when he extended his right arm for a punch the guy grabbed his arm. The boy pulled Yoshikawa inward going for a knee in his gut. After kneeing Yoshikawa the remaining boy raised his right leg in a Muay Thai's style of stance aiming to do a final devastating kick to Yoshikawa's head. "You are so screwed now hahaha!!"

'Oh crap! I hope that doesn't hurt'

'Where 's Murai or Kikuchi when I needed them most?' Yoshikawa thought to himself. A few seconds had passed, only silence remained .......................

"Owww....huh? It didn't hurt?" Yoshikawa questioned himself.

Yoshikawa's prayers was answered as the boy in front of him collapsed unconscious. Yoshikawa raised his head to see what had happened . To his surprise he saw his savior was non other then the girl that he was supposed to help. She was holding the half piece of the broken pipe that he had drop earlier. At first he had thought that she had ran, but in fact she was looking for the broken pipe to help him.

At the sight of the girl Yoshikawa experienced a wave of deja vu, He remembered the trip to Okinawa with class 3-4 where he had encountered three punks during a game of Kimodameshi.

He was partnered with Uehara Anko at that time. He remembered trying to defend her from those punks, but got knock out by the leader of the gang. After he had came to he smashed the leader's head with a rock, but he soon learned that the hole situation was staged by Mr. Onizuka. Now instead of Yoshikawa doing the smashing, the girl he tried to defend this time around had done the smashing on the punk's head instead. This hole situation seemed ironic in that way, but that wasn't the real surprise for him, what happened next was even more then he could handle.

"YOSHIKAWA IS THAT YOU, YOU JERK!!??" asked the girl sounding mad and relief at the same time.

"Hum... Miss Uehara??" Yoshikawa nervously asked.

To be continued...............................Maybe.


	2. Hard night

"Yoshikawa you jerk!"

"Huh, you are?"

"Oww, hey why did you hit me for!? You should know that I was the one that saved you!"

"Besides who's Yoshikawa anyway?"

"Hum, you 're not Yoshikawa then?"

"Oh sorry I yelled I thought you were someone else, I'm Uehara Anko."

'Hmm, he isn't Yoshikawa? But… his face does sort of looked like him.' Uehara pondered.

Uehara was mad, at first she had thought that her savior was Yoshikawa, the boy that she used to tease and bully in junior high. She was hopeful that he was Yoshikawa, if it was him then she could finally get the chance to beat him up for leaving her after he had befriended her. After all they had finally gotten along, but then he left one day leaving her feeling regretful.

One year ago, it was the start of a new semester at Holy Forest Academy. The graduating class year 3 of secondary school was starting school in the high school division of Holy Forest Academy. Uehara was looking forward to seeing the whole class 3-4 again. She was excited to see everybody from class 3-4 especially her friends. Homeroom was pretty normal with people chatting, the atmosphere was the same as class 3-4 because most of the students in class 3-4 was in her class as well. The whole class 3-4 terror squad and the head master Daimon's former henchmen was all there in her homeroom class this year as well.

The only person that she noticed was missing was Yoshikawa. Later that day Uehara asked Yuki Miyamori, the son of a yazuka leader who Yoshikawa befriended during secondary school after Onizuka convinced him to attend school, on Yoshikawa's where about. Her attempt was in vain since nobody had the answers to Yoshikawa's where about, she decided to ask Kikuchi who was one of Yoshikawa's friends. Kikuchi simply reply that Yoshikawa had transferred to a different school before the new term.

Presently…

"Hey Anko are you coming the party?" Asked Mayuko Asano.

"Yeah Onizuka and Murai's gang is having reunion party at the school's court yard. Everyone's there so you coming are not?" Asked Naoko Izumi.

"Onizuka probably started that party to get free foods brought in by the students anyway. SO yeah I won't bring anything, but I guess I'll go anyway so I'll meet you guys there." answered Anko. 'Maybe I'll see a old classmate there.'

Around later in the afternoon, Uehara was walking to the party alone. She planned to get there before dark, but she got side tracked. While passing by the arcade area, three boys noticed her and started to advance toward her. She was cornered into the alley by a those boys. At that moment she thought that nobody could help her. She was in danger and her only hope was to scream. As the situation became dreadful and when all hope seemed to be lost the most astounding thing happened. She was saved by a interloper.

Uehara was lost in thought as ponders about the boy who she had just mistakenly called Yoshikawa.

'He looks like Yoshikawa, but he said he isn't. But if he isn't Yoshikawa then why did he called out my name? Did he think that I couldn't hear him? Or is he playing with me? Or maybe he knows me cause he knows Yoshikawa? Then again I might have mention my name out loud at one point. Ahhhh it's confusing , if I get my hands on that pervert Yoshikawa I'm going to strip and beat him up again just for fun.' Uehara displayed expressions mixed of confusion and anger on her face as she was deep in thoughts.

"Hum hey you alright? Hey are you going to stare at me all day or we going to leave before those guys wake up?? Hello? Helloo? You hear me?"

"Shut up!!!," yelled Uehara coming out of her thoughts blushing as she realized what she had just done. "Hum, I mean ok let's go."

"Hey, you don't have to get work up, I'm sorry if I pissed you off. You just looked confuse so I just want to make sure that you're alright. Anyway SO where were you heading to at this time of the day? To your boyfriend maybe.. hmm? Hehe…."

"NO!!, a class reunion!," Uehara quickly answered him with a slap to his face.

"Damn you could of just said so without being so abusive! Always has to be so temperamental."

"What did you called me? Answer me, but of course you wouldn't know you jerk!," yelled Uehara.

"Oh you heard that …hum never mind. So… who's this Yoshikawa you screamed for back there huh hehe?"

"That none of your business unless you want another slap," Uehara retorted.

" Oh you must of really hated him then since you didn't utter a single word about him. "

"……" Uehara remained silent at the question.

"….Hum hey Uehara is it? I'll walk you there wherever you going."

"No thanks, I think I'm going home now, beside it getting late you should too." Said Uehara.

"It's alright I 'm heading that direction myself."

" Oh and where is that direction you say? How could you possibly know where I live? Uehara asked.

After trying to get a answer out of her savior with no luck Uehara gave up. She decided to let him walk with her at least to a certain point. Then once they'll reach that certain point, she'll walk home alone.

The two teens walked in silent for about 30 minutes before they reach Inokashira Park.

"Hum thanks you know for back there, my house isn't too far ahead so you can leave now," demanded Uehara.

"Oh, Okay but, don't hit anybody with your purse or anything if they startle you from behind cause you know you might whack them in the nose. If that happens you'd have to lay them down on your lap to stop the nosebleed. Hehe and you know how that looks like to a passerby." With that the boy who had saved her started to walk back.

"Pervert!!" Uehara yelled

'Huh wait, what did he mean by nosebleed? The only person I have done that to was Yoshikawa. That happened on the night of the festival where we met in Inokashira Park. That idiot only wanted to see me that night not because he wanted to, but to take back the game that I had picked up because Onizuka wanted to borrow it. Then again, we did go to the festival together. '

After thinking for few minutes, it dawned on her that the person who had walked along side her was Yoshikawa all along. She felt kind of stupid because of the fact that he did look like Yoshikawa only because he was Yoshikawa. She was agitated with the situation and wished that she had questioned the Yoshikawa look alike more earlier.

Now she was absolutely sure it was Yoshikawa with all the remarks and hints he made to her. As soon as she realized that it was Yoshikawa she turned and confronted him.

"YOSHIKAWA IS THAT YOU, YOU JERK!!??" asked the girl sounding mad and relief at the same time.

"Hum… Miss Uehara??" Yoshikawa nervously asked.

"Hum Miss Uehara, before you get mad please calm down and let me explain. I was just trying to lighten up and have a little fun with the situation? Yeah that's it lighten up the situation. I didn't mean to upset you or anything honest." Yoshikawa pleaded for his life.

"FUN!! YOU CALLED THAT FUN!!" Screamed Uehara looking ready to kill.

Before Yoshikawa realized it, it was all over for him. The world became dark as he closed his eyes. He felt the hard impact of the cement walkways. Uehara had just punched Yoshikawa square in the face. Yoshikawa now was lying down on the ground in pain. "Oww, that hurts. Bloods?"

"Hey look that at that. Those two are daring aren't they?" Said a passerby.

"Lucky kid, she's probably not wearing any panties," said the other.

"Yea maybe, but it too dark to see anything right haha," retorted the other one.

"Adults, they always come to conclusion even before they know anything," commented Uehara.

Yoshikawa was lying down on one of the park's bench with is head resting on Uehara's lap. Uehara was trying to stop Yoshikawa's nose from bleeding since she had punched his face earlier, but her nervousness got the best of her and she accidentally inflicted more pain.

A few minutes after things was looking better, the bleeding had became less severe and more manageable.

"Yoshikawa I'm sorry that I hit you, It was an accident."

"Another déjà vu huh? Haha, It alright it's happen before remember?" asked Yoshikawa still lying down with his head on Uehara's lap.

Flash back summer night.

Uehara was sitting on the bench waiting to return Yoshikawa's game that she had found and picked up earlier. Yoshikawa had phoned Uehara about the game, so later she decided to return the game to him at Inokashira Park. Inokashira Park was filled with lovers on dates at night. Most lovers were making out on the park's benches. Soon she had regretted picking the park as a meeting place because it was making her uncomfortable. A old man approached her asking her if she was a runaway and he felt sympathetic for her and offered to pay for a hotel room for her.

At that point she was scared. She then started to walk, but the old man kept on following her so she was desperate to escape from the old man. A few moments later she was saved by a group of men. The men had beaten up the old man and offered her a ride since they feel that a girl shouldn't be alone at night. Feeling scared and desperate Uehara screamed for the Police. At the mentioning of police the three men quickly departed. At that point Yoshikawa showed up. Uehara accidentally bashed him causing a nose bleed. Then people walking by commented on their compromising position when Yoshikawa was resting his head on Uehara's lap.

End Flashback

"Yeah true, but the last time it happened was justifiable. I mean I did sit there in the park alone waiting for you after all. A old man and some perverts even tried to take advantage of me earlier, so I bashed you by reaction when you had came behind me. Besides, I did return your game didn't I ?"

"Yeah, Thanks." Reply Yoshikawa.

After the bleeding had subsided Yoshikawa decided to take Uehara home in last effort to minimize her anger.

"Hum hey Miss Uehara? You want to go home now?" asked Yoshikawa.

"Yeah I guess it's getting late. Hum Yoshikawa, will I see you again, I mean see you around or whatever?" asked Uehara seeming nervous.

"Hum I don't know, but here if you need anything you should call me." Yoshikawa handed Uehara a copy of his home number and phones so they can contacted each other if need be.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reach Uehara's house. "Hey ahh thanks again for earlier and maybe next time you could show me stuff about the arcade again?" Uehara softy asked. "Sure next time then." With that said Yoshikawa began to walk home.

Yoshikawa deeply sighed " that went well, only a bloody nose. Home will be another matter though. My parents are probably asleep by now, my only choice is to sneak in through the window. Oh well at least I won't get scold yet." Turning around for a one last look at the door, he continued home.

To be continued..maybe

on a side note: the nose bleed scene was in the manga and many others as well.


	3. school pt1

"YOSHIKAWA IS THAT YOU, YOU JERK!!??"

"Hum Miss Uehara, before you get mad please calm down and let me explain."

…………………................................................................................................................

Ringgg ringgggg ringgg……

……………………

"Miss Uehara, Uehara Anko!"

"HUH?……… Ah shit!!!!! It's time already?! Damn got to get ready for school, I must have been very tired last night."

"That's right, what happened till now, was it all a dream?? Did I really meet her, ahh my brain is fuzzy, …I shouldn't stay up all night playing games!!."

Yoshikawa was sitting up in his bed frustrated with his lack of sleep. He had a strange dream about a certain person and woke up at the alarm going off.

"Stupid alarm, Ahh got to get ready for school." Yoshikawa got dress and left the house.

It's been a week since Yoshikawa got expelled and today was the start of his new school. As of today he would start Holy Forest Academy as a high school student. After his last year in middle school his parents had forced him to attend public school when they first learned that he had gotten bullied and had been in trouble at Holy Forest.

A Couple minutes later Yoshikawa was on his way to school. Before long he reached the school compound. "Hmm.. I got a few minutes before school open. Should I visit Mr. Onizuka? Nah too tired maybe later, I should find a place to nap." Yoshikawa laid down beneath a shaded tree that he had saw walking around earlier with all his stuff scattered around him. He slowly closed his eyes and smiled as he began to sleep. Students began to crowd the entrance way as they made way to their classes.

Near the school's gateway, Three student was heading to their usual morning hangout. But what awaited them was someone peacefully sleeping at their spot.

"Hey look there somebody here." Said a spiky haired student.

"bet he trying to skip class by sleeping through the day. Haha trying to be cool, what a punk! Haha!" Laughed a student.

"Huh Murai…are you saying we are punks? Cause that means you are punk too and so are we since we all skipped class with Onizuka before remember?

" EHH? Shut up Fujiyoushi!!! Murai angrily yelled.

"Eh? Why he's all huffy Fujiyoshi? Asked Kusano." 

"Oh that? He just mad cause some dudes tried to hit on his mom last night." answered Fujiyoshi.

"Yea I would be angry too, Miss Murai is hot!!! Exclaimed Kusano."

"Don't let Murai hear you Kusano cause we all know he has a you know what …hahaha." Said Fujiyoshi.

"Mother complex!! Haha." Both Kusano and Fujiyoshi laughed.

"Hey what ya two idiots laughing about?!" Yelled Murai. "Haha .Nothing nothing!!!"

"Hum so Murai should we wake him up?" Asked Kusano.

"Nah, let's the kid sleep, besides it's not our problem" Murai sheepishly answered. "Let's go you guys we're already late as it is."

Yoshikawa woke up from his nap at the sound of a whining girl. As Yoshikawa open his eyes he saw a girl with long red hair laying on the ground face first. "Hum what ya doing down there?" He wondered if she is doing it on purpose, but then he realized that she must have tripped over his stuff that was scattered around.

"Hum sorry, It all my fault I shouldn't be careless." Yoshikawa offered to help the fallen girl. He began to pick up her scattered papers and back pack. As he was picking up her papers he quickly gazed her up and down. 'She's pretty.' He thought.

' WOW LOOK AT THOSE, THEY'RE HUGE FOR A STUDENT!!!!' Yoshikawa thought as a perverted smile slinked across his face. Smiling stupidly unnoticing the girl in front of him.

"Hum no it wasn't, You know I'm just clumsy, I'm always like that. I'm not that bright.The girl happily responsed.

Those words struck Yoshikawa hard. Hearing the girl putting herself negatively, yet smiling perhaps to shift the blame to herself. Yoshikawa felt bad since it wasn't her fault. He decided to try to at least made it up to her.

"Haha hey hum really your not clumsy at all, it was my fault really. Well I can't say I'm bright either since all I do is like to play games." Seeing the girl smile he praised himself for a job well done, but he didn't expect her to suddenly hug him. It was wonderful feeling, he was lost in bliss and yet at the same time he couldn't move at all.

"Yoshikawa you changed since Mr. Onizuka's class hehe" Yoshikawa snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl confused. "HUH? Hum you know me??"

"Hey wait where are you going and how did you know me?!!" Shouted Yoshikawa.

" Hum class is starting Yoshikawa we'll talk later bye…" With That the girl left. There was a piece of paper lying beneath his foot. "Hmm wonder who she is, right her name is on the paper!!" With a happy smile he picked up the paper.

After a shock of learning her name of that beautiful clumsy girl he laughed. 'Wow so that's Nomura Tomoko? She looked more mature and prettier then before. Oh…. I get it now, she have recognized me earlier and she probably tested me to see whether I remembered her or not. Ah man I'm embarrass now, I should of known. ' Coming out of his thoughts, Yoshikawa was happy to have met his former classmate Nomura today, after all they were always paired in the same team when they played games in Mr. Onizuka class.

Still thinking about Nomura, Yoshikawa decided to continue his quick nap before school start, but one thing still bothered him. And then it struck him.

"AWW shit! Class!!"

To be continued ..maybe.


	4. school pt2

Inside the classroom, students were chatting and preparing for the day lesson. Yoshito Kikuchi, being sixteen, he was a genius when it comes to computers. He was one of the original class 3-4 terror squad. Back then his sole purpose as a member of the squad was to torture any would be teachers for their "purpose". Since he had converted to the teacher side, that being Onizuka's, he realized that his views had changed.

"Hey Kikuchi what are you doing staring at the wall like that?"

"Oh, Kanzaki? Kikuchi looked over to his right, standing firm with a concerned face, he saw the fame person, the blond genius that was well known and feared by all the teachers.

"So Kikuchi why are you spacing out like that?" asked Kanzaki. Kikuchi felt very uncomfortable around Kanzaki since he knew that she was very clever in getting what she wanted. Not only being intimidated by her, he also felt kind of nervous. He knew she would interfere with what ever he does. "Oh, just thinking, say Kanzaki where is rest of group?

"Hmm, changing the question are we?" Kikuchi could see the wicked smile splattered on kanzaki's face. He suddenly asked about Ai Tokiwa present, a former member of Headmaster Daimon's group. Kanzaki got annoyed and left. 'Works all the times,' Kikuchi thought with a smile on his face. 'Wonder why she gets mad every time I talked about Tokiwa?'

Kikuchi sat down at his desk. "Damn, when?" After browsing the area, he noticed Nomura was going to be late this morning and could only guess why. Lately he had been very distance toward the gang. He haven't hanged out or even spoken to them as much as he used to. He guessed Kanzaki and everyone else were mad at him for that. ' Well, can't help it if I'm busy lately, hmm…maybe...I should try to hang out with them more that should help.' Kikuchi shrugged and waits patiently at his desk.

"Attention class! We have a transferred student today so I would like everyone to settle down and prepare for the lesson." At the announcement of the teacher, everyone was excited to see the new student.

" Aww I heard he was a badass man, got expelled and everything!!" "Naw, didn't you hear what happened at those schools?" The students were gossiping among each other. This caught an interest among the gang, Kanzaki, Aizawa , Murai, Uehara, and the others were very curious.

"I wonder who could it be?" Kanzaki was the first one to speak. They noticed Kikuchi wasn't curious as much as they were. Lately Kikuchi had been very quiet and unassertive toward them. Kanzaki became really annoyed by Kikuchi and so had the others. Just as she was about to pester him, Kikuchi finally spoke, " Don't worry guys" was his only response at her question.

At the sound of the door everyone turned their eyes to see who this "badass" was, but only to see a pair of delicate feminine legs stepping forward into the room. As it turned out, it was only Nomura. " sorry I'm late." Nomura Wondered why everyone was staring at her and looking surprised, she shrugged it off and went to her seat.

" It's only Nomura." Laughed Murai.

"Yeah!!!" They all laughed, but when the door open for the second time everyone all stopped when they noticed that someone else had entered.

" Sorry I was late." Yoshikawa was really embarrassed that he showed up late and as it turned out he got a surprise waiting for him. He quickly noticed many familiar faces as he took a glance around the class room. 'hmm, is that Uehara?!! Oh….ss.sshit!!' To his discomfit, Uehara and as it seemed almost everybody he knew from 3-4 were there. He was also surprised to see headmaster Daimon's gang.

'Where's Yuki and Mayu?' Yoshikawa was thinking of those two bad boys he knew from class 3-4. Yuki was his friend, a son of a yakuza leader and Mayu was Mrs. Sakurai's relative and also Miyabi's friend.

"Yoshikawa you may pick any desk you please as long it's empty there are some behind Uehara or some at the sides." The teacher kindly smile and waited patiently for Yoshikawa to pick a seat. Yoshikawa came out of his thoughts and focus on his adjective. He then searched for a empty seat.

Uehara was very stunned to see Yoshikawa, the "badass" that someone had mentioned earlier is Yoshikawa? She couldn't help but to ponder about this hole situation. 'Hmph, he never answered the phone when I called…..that bastard..I'm going to….' She thought as a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Hey Anko, you know that guy?" Asked Asano. "Yeah, wonder if he really got expelled, maybe he's some punk." Added Izumi.

"Eh?!?! Oh you guys, He's just a coward, he can't even stand up to girls." Uehara Angrily replied.

"UH, You do know him, don' t you?"

"Yeah you guys have bad memory you know that? He's…" Uehara was about say his name, but Kikuchi interrupted her "Yoshikawa! Hey!."

"YO!! Yoshikawa over here!" Kikuchi shouted and waved his hands to signal Yoshikawa.

'Alright!, Now I don't have to sit near Uehara and her friends. Yoshikawa waved back and walked passed Uehara and her friends. Even though they once did embarrassing things toward him they didn't show any malice toward him when he looked at their faces.

They seemed pretty nice. 'Maybe they grew up and about time too,' He thought with a smile. When he looked to Uehara, his body shivered a little receiving the angry stare she gave him. 'Or not,' He grimaced.

After getting the reaction from Yoshikawa, Uehara gave him a devilish smirk.

"Hey Yoshikawa, Sit here." Kikuchi directed Yoshikawa to an empty seat beside him. "Great, thanks!"

Murai and the group were sitting very close to each other near the side with the windows. They were very shocked to learn that new student was non other then their old friend Yoshikawa. They haven't seen him since they started high school. As it seemed Kikuchi seemed to know that Yoshikawa was coming, they wondered why he haven't mentioned any thing about Yoshikawa since nobody knew.

"Aww dude, Murai that guy we saw sleeping, then it was Yoshikawa?" Asked Kusano.

"Guess so, but what's the deal with Yoshikawa anyway?" Murai was very anxious to talk with Yoshikawa, Kusano and Fujiyoushi were eager as well to finally see Yoshikawa again.

"Wonder what they're talking about?"

" Miyabi?"

"Nomura why don't you tell us if you know something," Shirai and Iijima asked.

"Because she doesn't have too you bitches." Came a reply. Both Shirai and Iijima gave Kanzaki angry stares. "Hey come on! I'm kidding haha."

"So Tomoko, where were you all morning?" Asked Kanzaki.

"Oh Urumi, I woke up late this morning and… and I bumped into Yoshikawa too!!

"It's just like you Tomoko," Miyabi was listening in on their conversation and she couldn't help, but add a few comments.

Across the room Kikuchi and Yoskikawa were deeply into their conversation. They spoke quietly. " Finally you arrived, I 've been waiting."

"Yeah, I know I tried the best I could Kikuchi, but it would help if I was genius like you."

"Non sense, You did great, but you getting expelled…Sorry."

"Oh forget it, It just happened, but maybe we could talk about this with Mr. Onizuka he always come through, Huh Kikuchi?"

"Yeah, maybe he could help."

"Kikuchi is it that serious come on?"

"Ever since I heard about this on the internet…let just say I don't want to see another class 3-4 for now, Not so soon."

"Hahaha ok. Anyway it's good to keep in touch, It's fun instant messaging you every night." Yoshikawa laugh as he tried to calm Kikuchi down."

"Well Yoshikawa about Onizuka, I think you might be right. We should tell somebody even if it's likely just a rumor." Yoshikawa simle, "it will be great, we need to get together and do something cool like during the times with Mr. Onizuka's."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing too, I've been keeping myself busy and everyone pissed at me now , especially Kanazki." Kikucki smiled and add, " oh yea Uehara has been kinda bitchy since last week, any reasons why?"

"OH haha really now? Hmm wonder why?" Yoshikawa was laughing along with Kikuchi, but stopped when he felt a slap on his back.

"Yoshikawa, We need to talk!!! Uehara looked so mad, Yoshikawa doubt that all she wanted, maybe she wanted to bully him again?

"..But but we don't have time right now …Uehara? Yoshikawa caustiously answered Uehara's demand. "What!? Fine, make time later!" Uehara stormed back to her seat.

Yoshikawa sighed and allowed his body to regain composure. 'When is class going to be over! Shit I have to see Uehara later too!!

to be continued...SEE YA LATER BYE!!


	5. Sad

School was now over, Yoshikawa now stood patiently by the entrance to Holy Forest. He stood there staring across the street without moving an inch, contemplating. every time he thought about that girl Uehara he got this feeling., a weird feeling only she could bring out in him. This feelings he thought was the result of her, 'it's all because of her!'

'After all that happened between that girl and me, why would she want to even speak to me, maybe it was to thank me for before? But why…why do I get this feeling..like I'm scared………………..hmph whatever! ' Yoshikawa thought. Even till now he had thought that he had gotten over her for what she had done to him, the humiliating things she and her friends did.

"Why…does the it still haunt me?" Yoshikawa sighed and leaned against the entrance wall. He knew he had to deal with Uehara because if he don't his fears will come out again. After all Onizuka helped him to understand, he can't let it all go to waste now.

"Hey Anko where are you going, don't you want to walk home with us?" Uehara turned around to stop as her friends followed her out to the courtyard. Her two best friends Asano and Izumi tried to get her attention. What should she say, should she tell them the truth that she going to meet up with their pet?. The boy that they played with and teased. NO she can't, it's too embarrassing, she herself said that she would never in a million years be with a guy like him let alone be seen with one!

Snapped back to reality she fumble an excuse , " oh. I'm feeling like stopping by somewhere after school ..you guys should go home first."

That excuse didn't work after all, her friends still didn't believe her. Uehara had no choice but to comply. She didn't want her friends to figure out what she had originally intended to do. " All right let's go!" It was her only chance to talk to with Yoshikawa, but she blew it. Now that they were leaving the school compound . As the trio walked out the main gate they notice a boy leaning against the wall.

"Hey Anko look it 's Yoshikawa , what's he doing here all alone?" Asked Asano. With malicious smile she turned to whisper to the group, " hey why don't we play with our pet for old time sake?" "That would be great right Anko?" Replied Izumi. Uehara tried to act uninterested as she could, but it only brought more suspicion toward her. Her too best friend noticed that Uehara was acting strangely and decided to question her some more.

Yoshikawa caught up by the annoying chatters, woke up from his thoughts and turned around to find Uehara with her friend chatting. So what now, Yoshikawa didn't know what to do, but what can he do. He waited for her, Uehara the girl that asked him, but more like demanded him to talk her after school. He stood there, supported by the wall with his arm crossed, he stared at the girl waiting for her to knowledge his present.

The trio saw that Yoshikawa was looking their way, made their way toward him. The three of them approached him. Yoshikawa wasn't sure what is going on, he thought Uehara was the only one that was going to come, two of the her friend showed up too unfortunately. One he could take, but all three of them together? Those girls annoy the living day lights out of him, always teasing him since day one. 'Damn' he thought. There was little he could do, might as well get this over with. As the girl approached, he stood there silent, waiting to see what they want.

"Hey Yoshikawa what are you doing here?" Asano asked with a snobbish voice.

"I see you aretoo scared to take it like a man, so that why you changed school huh? And now you came back to us."

"Maybe we should take our little pet into the gym for some fun!" Izumi added. Both Asano and Izumi waited for her Uehara to response, since she was sort of their leader, they would wait to see what Uehara wanted to do with Yoshikawa.

Her reply was surprisingly , " hum, I think we should just get going now, besides he looking a little bit tired, I don't want to get in trouble since we are in high school now."

The change of attitude shocked her too best friends, so they decided to pester her , " hey Anko what wrong with you? Don't tell us you feel sorry for this …" before Asano could finish, " Why would I feel sorry for him, he's nothing I just don't want to dirty my hands touching him." Uehara interrupted , after saying those harsh words she sneaked a peek at Yoshikawa. It worried her, she didn't mean to be so harsh, but if she have to keep it up then she will be harsher if he don't do something or leave soon. "Why is he just standing there, leave!' Uehara thought.

Yoshikawa just stood there staring down, his happy façade was down, he was truly happy earlier, since he was going to see all his old friend again, but hearing Uehara harsh words, he frowned. He truly believe that both of them had move on. He thought that she , Uehara changed maybe a little and that things between them was on a friendlier terms since Okinawa. He stood looking at the ground , not saying a word.

Uehara didn't face him, she turned away facing her friend while they continued to humiliated him.

"Hey Yoshikawa you are nothing but a perverted boy, you are not as brave anymore without your friends here huh?" Izumi taunted Yoshikawa.

Yoshikawa spoke softly, so low that they hardly make out anysounds.

"What you say , speak up!" yelled Izumi.

"I said shut up!" The trio was taken back by Yoshikawa sudden outburst. His voice spoke loudly with so much intensity that the trio apprehensively obeyed his order. Without taking is sight out of the ground. He continued to speak his mind. His voice was so low at this point , but shaken with emotion and anger.

"So Uehara you called me out here so you could bully me again?" Yoshikawa voice was so soft that Uehara couldn't clearly understand what he was saying. "What, but it's…?" was all Uehara could say.

"I see, well do whatever you guys want, but I thought you three hadchanged, guess not. Hmph, I'm perverted huh, well who has been doing these perverted things to me? Well? I may be perverted, but not as much as you three fetish perverted loving girls!." Yoshikawa turned around and slowly walked away.

"Why that asshole!" Asano and Izumi screamed at him, Uehara poised her friends to quiet down. "Let's go home guys," her voice sounded distraught. Her friend worriedly asked her if she was ok, she just turned around and started to walk.

"Shit! Maybe I was too mean back there? I shouldn't have done that," unsure what to do, Yoshikawa feeling a little bit guilty decided that he should call Uehara later. " Well she did say she wanted to talk! Damn her! I hate being nice…but I'm so scared of her."

see ya later, I might change this it's probably wasn't that good anyway.


End file.
